Tamera
Background Tamera lives a simple and peaceful enough life despite her hybrid natures having interesting effects at times, she's a proud woman living in Waterfall. She's had some history of being a bounty hunter, but gave it up a bit ago. While Tamera lives in Waterfall, she likes to hang around The Deep Forest more often. Information Appearance Head: Tamera's head bares a small muzzle with a fox nose, serrated teeth and canines in front and behind the one placed where one would expect. Inside of her mouth is a tongue that splits into a quadruple fork, although with the middle two prongs the width of the entire tongue collectively and the outer two prongs are thinner and much shorter. Her ears have a human-like placement although with a shape more akin to her wings, although with a cone in the middle leading to the inner-workings of the ears. Her hair is straight, orange and shoulder length. Neither of her blue, slit-pupil eyes are covered by the hair. Nor does the hair tend to cover the relatively small scales on her cheeks, said scales protrude like those on her arms and legs. Hero torso is curvy yet slightly muscular with scales like those of her arms and legs cover her chest and spine. A pair of large, dragon-like wings sprout from her back and with wicked spikes emerging from the joints of the wing and the bones supporting it. The bones are covered in her usual fur whilst the membrane instead has a much shorter fur layer. Her humanoid, slightly muscular arms bare scales like those on the outer thighs on the back of the forearm and on the shoulders, still replacing fur. The palms are covered with much smaller scales, soft but durable. On the tips of her fingers are dragon-like claws like those on her feet. Her legs are heavily based on the back legs of a fox. Her feet are shaped like those expected on a fox although with scaled paw-pads underneath and dragon-like claws. From the top of the outer thighs to around 3/4s down are protruding, rather large scales that give an extra layer of protection. The scales are easily noticeable and protrude outwards, replacing the fur. Overall the legs are slightly muscular. Her tail, whilst a bit wider (and more numerous with the presence of 9 tails) than the tail expected for a fox, the shape is the same. Scales much larger than on anywhere else on the body cover the tail, the points facing towards the tip of the tail. The thick scales have a short fur coating them although these scales can break apart into fur if she chooses to, the transition taking practically no time at all. Her skin is white and firm, with a layer of golden-yellow, incredibly soft fur. Any scales present are a white gold. Weapons/Magic Tamera has a fairly narrow range of magics consisting of fire and ice, her draconic claws and teeth make her quite prominent in physical combat. Through meditation, she can move much faster for a sudden moment. Her Claws and a second row of Teeth are retractable, she uses them to climb/wall jump on walls and other sideways surfaces. Her tails all have the ability to form a sort of cannon when positioned right, this is used also as a last resort, and sometimes to lift off in a hurry. She can't breath fire, although she can blow borderline freezing cold air. Through her magic, she can summon a katana and an ice pistol to fire powerful shots when needed, although the bullets draw from her own energy, the more she uses it, the less other attacks she can use. Affiliations Friends NA Enemies NA Acquaintances NA Romantic Partners NA Personality A strange mix of playful and chaotic. Highly competitive more than some others, Tamera is abnormally open when it comes to her tails being touched, often getting defensive when done so. Her pride and energy lead her to taking up a large number of hobbies in order to be able to be able to prove herself to others of her superiority. Tamera is somewhat of a pervert but is very secretive about what little of it is there. Likes Meditation, feeling superior/dominant, board and video games, cooking, training, gardening. Dislikes Feeling/being told she's inferior, needless pity, being bored, her tails being touched. Hobbies Magic training, cooking, video games, gardening. Trivia She has C-Cup breasts. (Left over from Hypno's original description. Not Geshtro's.) Credit Hypno1337 originally made Tamera. (As of now, he has given her to Geshtro.) Category:OC Category:Female Category:Monster Category:Rewrite Category:User;Geshtro